


Don´t throw me back in their

by JAKishu



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Hurt Vanya Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, Multi, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Protective Klaus Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, ben hits luther, powerful klaus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAKishu/pseuds/JAKishu
Summary: Vanya is locked up and Klaus can´t take it. He will fight for her, for all of them to free her.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 4
Kudos: 507
Collections: Finished faves





	Don´t throw me back in their

„Whoa, no. Let´s … I ju-. Sorry, just let´s go back, all right? This is Vanya we´re talking about. Our sister. The one who always cried when we stepped on ants as kids.” Klaus could hear himself talking, arguing, even offering reasonable facts but it was like a voice from the outside. It could have been anyone. Klaus (outside Klaus) sounded nearly calm, yes arguing and all but he was talking to his siblings, in behalf of his sister, defending her but inside, Klaus was a mess of crushing panic and freezing fear.

It wasn’t Vanya he sees inside of the soundproof prison their dad build. It was him, small and scared and so lonely inside that mausoleum. He couldn’t hear his own words thrown at Luther, or Diego´s. They couldn’t reach him under the static noise that flushed his system. From far away he sees Ben, lovely, worried Ben talking to him. The edge of his vision turns black but he tries to read Ben´s lips. They repeat the same word over and over again.

“…eathe…Breathe…” If Ben could touch him like before he would grab him at his shoulders and shake him back into the present. A shuddered breath enters his lungs and the black around his eyes lightens up. He is back in the cellar, where Vanya is in a cage and his brother wants to leave her in. He hadn’t notice Allison enter, she was with him and Diego about the whole locking up. Only Five was missing but even the collected vote of three (four, with Ben) siblings against one, is Luther not backing out of this. He wants to leave him … no her, leave her locked up. What will happen when Klaus does something wrong, will Luther lock him up too. Will they all be locked up? Is anyone in this family even aware what this does to you? Being alone, caged, in the dark with monsters, with your fears and your own thoughts.

Luther wants them to leave, to go upstairs and let Vanya alone and as he pushes them out of the room and away from their crying sister he sees her break. Klaus sees his broken sister, sliding to the ground, thinking they would let her in this cage.

Klaus doesn’t think as he unwinds himself from Luther´s hands. He doesn’t stop at the voices behind him calling him back. He steps right in front of the window lays his hand on the glass and turns around. “I am not leaving her alone.” His inner voice, seconds ago from a panic attack about being back at the mausoleum is suddenly will strong and not bending to any fear he might feel. “You are like dad, locking us up when we get to difficult to handle, when you don’t understand us or our power.” Klaus knows he isn’t strong enough to open a door Luther with his super strength had locked but he will be dammed if he let his sister alone. Unknown to the others Ben stands right next to him, showing everyone that he is with him, even when no one can see it. It means more than he can ever say.

“Don’t be ridicules Klaus, we are going upstairs and have a discussion about what will happen next.” Luther starts walking towards him.

“How about we ask Vanya what she wants? You know my option; I want her out of this. You can go upstairs and have your little family meeting without us. Our votes don’t count most days anyway.” Luther doesn’t stop and Klaus knows exactly what will happen next. His brother will use his power against him and isn’t that ironic. He locks Vanya up for something he does every other day. Commenting on that won´t help so Klaus keeps his mouth shut about it.

Klaus feels his body start to shake and the figure coming closer towards him changes. It flickers between Luther and their father. He can see him, walking with Klaus on the cemetery, holding his arm so he can´t run away from his special training. “Ben.” Klaus´s voice is more a silent whisper but still his brother hears him and stands in front of him. All this hours spending with the dead, next to their graves weren’t as frightening as his brother/shadow of his father coming closer.

With his hands still behind him on the glass he doesn’t notice the blue light at first, too caught up with the fear of being locked up again. His mind places him right next to Vanya and he doesn’t wish this fate to no one, not even his enemies. As Luther suddenly stops he finally gets a glimpse at the present, Ben is still standing protective in front of him and Vanya, Luther looks rather surprised and confused all of his plans of taking Klaus upstairs seems to have erased out of his mind. Behind his giant body are Diego and Allison, with mouths hanging open as if they see him for the first time. Klaus couldn’t see it without turning around but even Vanya had stopped everything she was doing.

“I won´t let you touch them.” Ben says, Klaus adores him for this. He knows most of the things his dead brother says are just for him. But this time these words are heard. It hit Klaus as if a truck had crushed into him. Ben is visible and not only that, they can hear him. Years he had told them that Ben was with him, that he could talk to their dead brother but no one had believed him. Right know their ignorance was screaming into their faces and as Ben notice his changed status he uses the surprise moment and hit Luther into his face.

Luther to shocked to react falls back and lands on his back, still lucking at his dead brother. “You will let her out and never again are you going to touch one of our siblings in a harming way.” Ben doesn’t offer an explanation for this sentence but Luther seems to get the point. With a flash of blue light Five appears next to Ben, both jump back a bit but regain their cool quickly.

With a look around the room Five gets quickly what has happened, jumps into the prison, takes Vanya and brings her with him out, right next to Klaus who catches her. “I think we all have to talk about a lot of things.” Vanya still staring at Ben starts to cry and Klaus holds her in his arm. No one is going to get locked up again in this house. He will do everything to make sure of it.

Holding onto Vanya, they leave the cellar and let a shell shocked Luther to follow upstairs, out of the darkness of a prison.


End file.
